Encompassed Love
by EuroLux
Summary: ONESHOT! This is about Harry finally coming to terms with Draco's death. Please read and leave some reviews..


**A/N:**

****this is a oneshot about Harry's sentiment, thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Encompassed Love<strong>

Tentative and unsure footsteps can be heard around the corridor and just a moment of hesitation, the door to one of the rooms in a muggle house opened.

Harry gazed back at the room with soft yet hard eyes grazing at his physical features. Just from the sight of the regularly cleaned yet unused room filled his entire being with loneliness. All of the things inside were still there, cleaned yet untouched. He hadn't been in here for 2 years already and just looking at the once bright and filled with love room tightened his chest.

As he scanned the room, still not moving an inch outside the room, only intent on looking at it, his eyes landed at the window and his hardened eyes broke slightly. He remembered every event concerning that big window he so loved, too much in fact that almost everyday, after he woke up here – he cringed at his own use of the past tense – he would then feel his eager need to look at the window, and that is every time. His eyes glazed when a particular memory passed in his mind.

~ oOo ~

"_Hey hon, why'd you took off immediately? It's our first day in this house, you know." Draco's sleepy and groggy voice filled inside the room and Harry looked behind him just to see his husbands half-naked form tried to sit up but obviously, his body didn't want to obey him. "Merlin! I don't even want to move. How could you still have the energy to stand there … I mean sit … there?"_

_Harry chuckled at what his husband said. Well, it's true. He still has an energy to walk and took a sit beside this incredibly big and wonderful window just 6 steps away from their bed. He returned his attention at the window again and took a few seconds before answering his husband's question._

"_Hon, I just can't resist not looking through here. The view is incredibly beautiful! I mean, just … Merlin Draco! I can't even think of a word to describe just how wonderful this is! Look at all the green surrounding the house. And those small little lights coming from the building in the city just below us. The breeze here also feels nice and … I just can't—" _

"_Sshh, it's okay, Harry. I understand what you were trying to say." Draco said and his breath in his sensitive ear gave shivers in his entire body and his mind didn't even bother to wonder at how fast his husband came to his side, because really, how could he form any coherent thought when his husband is running kisses at his earlobe? "After all, I chose this house knowing it will make you happy, because I will do everything just to make you happy Harry," he then stopped and softly turned Harry to look at him. Harry gasped at the emotion clearly visible at the blond's eyes._

"_I love you Harry. And I … I'm really truthfully very thankful that you came in my life. You had given me life Harry, you gave me everything and … and I want…" Draco's voice cracked and he had to cough to clear his throat but when he spoke again, he sounded hoarse from too much emotion that Harry's eyes began to wet. "… I want to give you everything I have, Harry. I love you too much." Draco said while looking at Harry full of love and affection and everything Harry could ever wish for._

_He cried and threw his arms at the blond and they fell on the floor with a thud. Harry was crying with happiness and Draco softly ran his hands on his hair. The cold breeze entered but they didn't mind one bit about the coldness on the floor as they sank into their own world full of warmth._

_~ oOo ~_

He tore his eyes at the window where that memory took place and instead roam his eyes around. He looked at the closet and his eyes took a mirth expression before it turned pain again. He wanted to touch and open the closet to see the things inside but at the same time, he didn't want to.

He debated with himself, and his need to look and touch that particular closet overwhelmed his other emotion and he took a step inside. He ignored everything in the room and focused his attention at the closet. When he is at a close distance, he ran his fingers softly at the door of the closet before he clasped the handle and very slowly, he opened it.

There, stumbling in his vision was the clothes his blond loved so much. The different material of Draco's clothes made his eyes take a soft expression. He hesitated before lifting his hands and ran his fingers at the clothes inside. Another memory attacked him and he couldn't help but remember it as the smell of his husband waft through him and spread around the room where Draco's scent already is present.

~ oOo ~

"_Draco…" Harry said tiredly. His husband has been going on and on about how important clothes are in the society. He opened the big closet and forced Harry to sit in front of the closet and 'lectured' him on proper clothes. Really, lecture? That is definitely not a lecture! He's like an obsessed one!_

"_Harry, I am just educating you on how a proper wizard and muggle or whatever, as long as you live in this world, dress properly. Why do you even insist on wearing those loose dress and pants? They're baggy looking!" Draco said exasperatingly, throwing his hand in the air in frustration._

"_Do not decide on what I wanted to wear Draco! They're all decent! And they're definitely not baggy!" Harry said heatedly. He felt insulted at what his husband said. He can choose his own clothes, thank you very much!_

"_Harry, hon, I know they're decent. I know you can choose your own clothes. I'm not implying otherwise. I'm just saying you need and really ought to need to learn proper dress code you know. Sometimes I wonder if you only use those clothes to annoy me."_

_Harry bit back the words he wanted to throw at Draco and instead pondered on what his husband said. Suddenly, he smirked and immediately wipe those away but Draco caught it and he immediately narrowed his eyes on his husband. "You don't, right?"_

_Harry, instead of answering smiled sweetly at him._

"_Harry…" Draco said warningly but Harry's smile only widened. A vein of irritation popped at his forehead and Draco got the impression that he hit the jackpot. Harry did do it to annoy him._

"_You really did it to annoy me, do you?"_

"_What are you talking about hon?" Harry asked innocently and Draco would have fell for it if he didn't know his husband. He immediately launched towards his husband before the brunet could escape. They fell on the floor and fought for dominance. They rolled on the floor for how many minutes before Draco got the position and immediately proceeded to tickle his husband on his sensitive spots with a vengeance._

_Harry laughed a teary laugh while trying to get away from Draco, but it was futile. While he didn't have the energy to forcefully pull away from the blond, he also can't move much as Draco was sitting on his stomach with his feet spread at the sides of his body. _

_When his husband finally stopped, he panted and tried to catch his breath. His husband is ruthless! And he told him exactly that when his breath is finally stabalized as well as his husband. Draco only laughed and touched the tip of his nose. "That's what you love about me"_

"_Yeah, I guess. But I'd rather say that' one of the things I like about you. Because I like all of you Draco. All of you" Harry said and Draco's eyes soften when he saw the emotions swimming in his eyes when he said it. Draco leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss before he got up and helped harry to stand up. He then pulled him towards his warm body and whispered before capturing his mouth once more for a deep kiss. "I love you too."_

_~ oOo _

Harry cleared his throat when he felt a lump inside. He took a step back and looked at the wardrobe before closing it again. He didn't want to have another memory come into him again after that one came into him. He didn't want to break right now.

He walked around and landed at the broken vase in the bedside table. He remembered yet again a particular memory about that certain vase and why exactly they didn't repair it with a spell. Even when he wanted to not remember it, the memory persisted and it came in front of his mind.

~ oOo ~

"_Draco! Why can't you understand that it's not what you think?" Harry angrily shouted while opening the door to their bedroom, slamming the door with too much force that the door almost fell on its hinges._

"_How could I be wrong? I saw you with that … that cretin! HIS ROAMING HIS FILTHY HANDS ON YOU!" Draco shouted immediately after Harry said what he said, also bursting inside the room._

"_Why do you have to be such a bastard? You don't even know the whole scenario!" Harry shouted back irritatingly. _

"_What do you mean by scenario? What? You want me to know that you're cheating on me? TELL ME HARRY!" Draco shouted and after he said those words, he immediately regretted it. The look in Harry's face almost broke his heart._

_The two of them decided that, if they want to live in both worlds, they would need to acquire a job in both community. In the muggle world, Harry chose to be a policeman due to his childhood experiences and in the Wizarding World, he is a hired Auror just like his husband. Draco, of course wanted to be a business man, really typical of him._

_That day, they had an operation to apprehend a diplomat who uses his wealth to take teenagers to his place and to do who knows what. But if he can't get what he wanted, he resorts to violence. There is a report that the renowned man already killed 5 teenagers when they refused to have sex with him._

_The leader of the force asked Harry to be the bait to get enough evidence because the man is clean in doing his crimes. The middle-aged man clearly is infatuated with beautiful boys and he was picked because of his features and his skills. Unfortunately, his husband saw him walking towards the large estate with the man. Not only that, but he also saw that the man was caressing his body and cupped his arse. Being a possessive idiot, he attacked him with a stunning spell. The police forces who were watching him saw it and they immediately came. Luckily, it was all of them that came and he thanked his instinct that he decided to bring his wand. He had stunned and obliviated them and then replaced their memories. They returned to their senses and after a second, an arm wrapped around and they disappeared._

_He was angry of course. He wanted to apprehend the man in a muggle way but the blond had to ruin it. But now, all his irritation and anger instantly turned to hurt and betrayal at his husband's words. He slowly backed away from his husband, trying to draw as much space as possible between them. When Draco took a step towards him, he yelled. "DON'T COME NEAR ME!"_

_Harry shook his head and when he did, his eyes caught the sight of the vase sitting innocently at the bedside table. He snatched it and threw it at Draco's way suddenly. Luckily, Draco ducked and the vase sailed towards the wall behind him. He didn't bother to look at the damage of the vase coz he was more concerned about Harry._

"_How … how could you? I … I love you so much and … and …" Harry said softly, his voice sounded hurt and his eyes wide and looking at Draco unbelievingly. "…and you can't even trust me?" he finished his sentence in a soft voice, whispering that Draco had to strain his ears to hear it. Draco's eyes widened and he panicked when Harry backed against the wall and slowly slid to sit at the floor._

_Harry tore his eyes from the silvery grey eyes of his husband, not seeing the panic flash in those eyes, too concerned at his own realization to even notice the emotion in those eyes, and looked at his own hands. He felt his eyes water and a tear drop on his eyes. He buried his face at his hands and cried softly. "You don't trust me. You don't trust my love." Harry said unbelievingly._

_Draco's panic took full force as he heard the muffled words Harry spouted in his hands that were covering his face. He walked towards his husband immediately and wrapped his arms around the brunet. He braced himself for any violent reaction but he got none and that made him feel fear. He looked at Harry and saw that the brunet's green eyes darkened as if seeing an illusion he didn't want to see. He's living in his own world and Draco's heart clenched painfully at the sight._

"_Draco doesn't trust me. I chased him away. Why do I always chase everyone that I love away?" Harry said softly. Draco's eyes widened at what he heard. He cursed himself for being insensible. He shook Harry's shoulder and jerked the brunet's chin and levelled his green eyes with his silvery grey ones._

"_Harry, no. That's not true. I love you and I trust you. Listen to me!" he almost shouted in frustration because Harry's eyes were blank. He was glad that his frustrated shout broke through Harry's thoughts and he saw green eyes returned to their bright and shocking color, but the pain was still evident at those expressive eyes. Draco tried to speak but his throat suddenly felt stuck, but he tried to speak._

"_Harry, I trust you. You did not chase me away. Harry, I … shit! How could I say it?" Draco's voice sounded very frustrated as he tried and failed to deliver what he wanted to say. "I trust you Harry, I really do. But I don't trust them. Just … I don't know how to say it Harry, but please believe me when I say I do. I do trust you, with all my heart." Draco said while cradling the brunet in his arms tightly._

"_You … you do?" a small voice coming from the mouth of his beloved reached Draco's ears and he was dismayed to find that Harry was really, really, upset with that little slip. He cupped Harry's chin and slowly lifted them to look at those green eyes._

"_Yes, Harry. I do. And I'm sorry. I love you Harry. Please come back to me. Don't stay at your darkness. Come back to me Harry." Draco pleaded. What he was seeing is the child Harry Potter that always cowed in terror at the anticipated abuse he would receive from his relatives. Although Harry already faced that fear, he would still revert back to that time sometimes and that always break Draco's heart._

_Harry's eyes turned watery and he hugged his husband tightly. "I love you Draco"_

_Draco realized that Harry returned to him and he thank the Gods who gave him back. He hugged the lithe man in his arms tightly as if he never wanted to let him go and Harry cried himself to sleep in the comfortable arms of his husband._

_~ oOo ~_

Harry slowly turned his eyes on his hands. As he remembered that memory, he felt his emotions on that day once again. His pain, fear, relief, even the love and warmth of his husband. He stubbornly held his chin up and refused to break down. He didn't want to cry. Didn't want to confirm the painful happening that Draco is gone.

But as he stubbornly refused to break down, his body and heart didn't want to obey his mind. Almost like a robot, his eyes automatically turned to look at the large bed. He remembered that that same bed is where almost all the happiness he felt were. Even when they doubt each other, angry with each other, they would always, always turn to the bed and make up by doing the very intimate and closest way to be together. They would make love to each other in a way that left them ache for more and that is something that always make him cry and smile.

But then, that same bed is where the last memory of his husband laid. He slowly walked towards it and sat at the edge of the bed. His hands slowly caress the silk sheet covering the large bed and a memory flashed in him once more that this time, he didn't fight to push them away and he closed his eyes as the memory began to play in his mind.

~ oOo ~

_Inside their room a their house, Draco lie. He didn't want to be admitted to the St. Mungo's Hospital or in a different hospital as it only depresses his husband because the healers can't do anything about him. His body is slowly poisoning all of his system. A poison created by one of the founders of the Hogwarts that a Death Eater has._

_Eventhough Voldemort is long gone, some Death Eaters still refuse to believe that their reign already ended. Draco is a traitor in their master's cause and not surprising, they wanted him dead._

_He got careless in the muggle world and just sip the black coffee his secretary gave him and the instant he drank it, he tasted a different and foreign taste but it was too late. The poison already spread across his entire system at an alarming rate. His secretary, seeing that he was doubled in pain at the floor tried to kill him and he knew instantly that she was imperiod. He reach for his wand inside his pants and stunned her. He then apparated the two of them towards their house where he knew Harry were._

_When they arrived, he can't help but scream at the pain. His body is like in fire. Instantly, Harry was beside him and he apparated Draco and the girl to the St. Mungo's for treatment but they can't heal him._

_He can feel in his entire body that his time was slowly coming and he requested his husband to return him home so here he was, at their bed lying with Harry beside him. Draco can feel his time was up and he decided to have a normal chat with his husband and asked all of their friends to give them some alone time which they complied._

_They talked about silly things just to lighten up the situation but Harry can feel that his husband's life is slowly slipping away from him. He can't stop his tears from falling out of his eyes and Draco weakly lifted his hands to touch his cheeks where his tears fell. He saw Draco smile._

"_Don't cry Harry." He said and that soft voice full of worry for him broke his insistent defences to not cry. He sobbed as he held his husbands hands that was caressing his cheeks. How can he not cry when he can see the person he loved slowly dying but still was very concerned about him?_

"_You are an incredible idiot, Draco" Harry softly said even as his tears fall. Even with his eyes covered with tears, he can still see Draco smiled softly at him. He felt Draco's hands squeezed his hands weakly. "I know Harry. You always tell me that"_

"_You … you're going to leave me." Harry finally voiced out what he wanted to say and Draco's right hand lifted to wipe his tears and his eyes closed itself to allow his tears to flow and Draco said something to him._

"_Harry, I will never leave you. I told you that, right? And I always keep my promise. Look at me, Harry" Draco softly commanded him and he obeyed. Harry opened his eyes and saw that Draco is looking at him, smiling softly and reassuringly. "Harry, only my physical body left, not me. You see," then Draco's hand that was wiping his tears fell right to his heart and softly pressed his hand to his chest to apply some pressure and Harry held that hand to give some strength as Draco's own slowly started to slip away from him._

"_I'm still here. I will never leave you. You can hear me here. You can feel me here. All my love is here, so you see, I never intend to leave you. I already told you that when you became mine, you will always be mine. Right , Harry?" Draco said and Harry began to cry hard. He firmly held the hand pressing on his chest and he squeezed both of Draco's hand._

"_Harry, I want to hear your voice, can you? And I want to see you smile brightly. For me, Harry?" Draco asked and who was he not to comply?_

_He hummed in random tune and watched his husband slowly close his eyes with a soft smile on his face. When he felt Draco's strength left him and his husband's breathing slowly stopped, he knew that he was gone and he sobbed, burying his face at his dead husband's chest._

_Their friends, hearing his agonized sobs, immediately rushed to his sides, and he was thankful for Molly and Narcissa's efforts to comfort him eventhough it only doubled his pain. Letting his tears fall and his sobs to echo inside and allowing the two mother's to comfort him made him relax as he knew both knew what he was feeling at the moment._

_Harry can see all inside the room were grieving at the death of the blond. They were already close to Draco and had accepted him in their life even going so far as to accept him on their family when he terrorizes them in the earlier years and he cried, knowing that his life would never be the same again with the blond gone._

_~ oOo ~_

Harry opened his eyes and he saw, right there, their memories in the room playing in front of him. It felt like he was seeing the memories in a pensieve as it was clearly playing in front of his eyes. When his hands attempted to reach the blond sitting at the edge of the bed, all the memories disappeared.

His heart clenched and his body was wracked into tremors. And his defences broke once again.

Finally, finally, after 2 years of Draco's death, he allowed his tears to fall in his eyes.

"I love you, Draco" Harry said and he can feel his heart beat wildly and a warm wind embraced him and he knew instantly that Draco was right all along, that his beloved husband is there with him wherever he go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I hope you like it, please leave a review. Thanks! *bows*


End file.
